Welcome to Konoha High
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: After an incident at Twilight highschool, the students must switch over to the nearest school. The nearest school? Konoha High. KHxNaru Yaoi


DD- Hi everyone : I've decided that I, DD, am going to remake this story and will update faster than I used to :

**DD- Hi everyone! I've decided that I, DD, am going to remake this story, which is Winter Break Wildness(and now Welcome to Konoha High) and will update faster than I used to **

**Axel- It's cause she found an obsession with yaoi**

**DD- You're just jealous:P**

**Axel- Whatever**

**Kairi- Here are the fer sure couples-**

**.AkuRoku  
**

**.NejiTen –For the anonymous reviewer ninjafairygirl**

**.SasuNaru**

**.Zemyx**

**.ItachiNamine –Please don't ask, I don't know the answer**

**.GaaSaku**

**.Soriku**

**DD- If you want another couple, just tell me. ON TO THE STORY!!**

Chapter One

The Fire

"Axel, I really don't think this is a good idea," Roxas spoke, as him and Axel were walking down the empty hall of their school, "I mean, what if they find out that we did this?"

"Don't worry so much Roxas, it's not like anything bad is going to happen, I'm just going to do it as quick as I can, and then we run out of here," Axel replied, grinning.

"But if they find out we snuck into the school on a weekend, and did this-"

Roxas was cut off by Axel, "Look, just don't worry about this. No one will find out, I promise," Axel's eyes met Roxas', who blushed, and turned his head so Axel couldn't see his face.

"Whatever, but if we get caught…" Roxas started.

Axel rolled his eyes, and didn't even bother replying back, as he reached a wooden door that read 'Room 209'.

'I can't believe he talked me into this,' Roxas thought to himself, remembering a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Axel, you wanted to talk to me?" Roxas asked, as he stood up from sitting on a bench and walked over to Axel._

"_Yeah, look, I was thinking last night-"_

"_Uh oh, you were thinking? This can't be good," Roxas teased Axel._

"_Oh shut up, anyway, I was thinking last night that, what if I could get rid of any quizzes or tests there might be?" Axel asked._

"_I think everybody's thought about that at least once in their life Axel," Roxas said, rolling his eyes._

"_Well…"_

"_Well what?" _

"_What if we could do something about it?" Axel questioned, as Roxas looked up to him._

"_Like what?" Roxas asked, not liking where this was going._

"_Maybe burn up all of the quizzes and tests there are," Axel said grinning._

"_What?! What if something bad happens, or one of us gets hurt- wait, why am I including myself in this? You can do whatever you want, but I will _no_t be joining you in this!" Roxas said, angrily. _

"_Come _on_ Roxas! We'll be like, secret heros or something! Plus, wouldn't you just love to not have to take any tests or quizzes?!" Axel desperately said, trying to get Roxas to do it._

"_Well…" Roxas said, thinking about it, "I do have a math test that I'd rather not take…"  
_

"_Yeah, and it would be a total pain in the ass, right?" Axel grinned again, knowing he was getting to Roxas._

_Roxas broke out of his thoughts when he realized something, "You have a bunch of tests next week that you aren't ready for, don't you."_

"_Okay, you caught me," Axel said, "But I might have a chance if we could just burn all his papers up!"_

_Roxas thought about it for a moment. Axel was failing one of his classes, the one he probably had a test in, and since Axel was his best friend, he would do anything to help. Roxas sighed, knowing he had just given into another one of Axel's plans, "Alright, but if we're caught, I had nothing to do with this!"_

_Axel smiled, "Of course."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Okay Roxie, help me find the papers," Axel said to him, as they closed the door behind them, and searched through the teachers' cabinets. After a few minutes of searching, Axel started to get annoyed. 'Where are they?'

Roxas looked through all of the drawers patiently and thoroughly, but still couldn't find the papers. Finally, Axel had enough of searching for the papers, and instead took out his lighter and lit all the papers up in flames.

"Shit! Axel what the hell are you doing?!" Roxas screamed at him, but no answer came from him, as his eyes widened, and he took a few steps back, away from the flames. By now, the flames had gotten to the whole desk, which was now melting, and the fire was becoming bigger and bigger. Roxas started moving towards Axel as fast as he could, grabbed him, and ran to the door. When he put his hand on the knob of the door, it wouldn't open, Roxas tried as hard as he could to open the door, but he couldn't.

"Roxas, open the door!" Axel yelled at him.

"I can't! It won't open!" by now, Roxas was horrified and was thinking about how he would die.

"Look, we have to go through the window! I'll jump first okay?" Axel exclaimed at him, as he ran into the window, shattering the glass and landing on the ground. Luckily, the room was only on the first floor, which was only about a 5 foot jump from the room to the ground, but Roxas was still scared to death to jump. Finally, after the flames were starting to get closer and closer to him, and the screams from Axel outside telling him to 'come on', he finally got some sense back and jumped out. When Axel knew they were both okay, they ran to Roxas' house, which was about a 5 minute run away from the school.

Once they got to Roxas', they ran up to Roxas' room and literally collapsed on his king-size bed, panting. They lied in silence on his comfy bed, neither daring to move or talk.

"Yeah, we're definitely not having school tomorrow."

End chapter

**DD- How was that? Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be longer!**

**Axel- Damn I'm so amazing!**

**Roxas- I can't believe you talked me into doing that… I can't believe you would make me do that!**

**DD- Mwa-ha-ha-ackack! I can make you do whatever I say!! :D**

**Roxas- /punches DD/**

**DD-owwww**

**Roxas- ****If you have any pairings that you want just review and write it in there :D Plus, review anyway :D**

**Axel- Remember the more reviews we get, the faster DD will update**


End file.
